


Heroes and Zeroes

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Discussion, Drabble, Epic Bromance, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Slash, TV Tropes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Zero to Hero' trope is a commonly used device. But what if your protagonists are a little bit of both? <br/>//The juxtaposition of society and personality through our favourite onscreen relationship. Ficlet, based on the prompt: Heroes and Zeroes. Fluff. Plotless. Discussive piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Zeroes

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop.
> 
> Another Trobed ficlet, based on the prompt: Heroes and Zeroes. Fluff. Discussion of the best bromance ever. (unbeta'd)
> 
> Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it aint mine.
> 
> Please review and stuff. I really appreciate it.

Troy is your stereotypical cool kid; athletic, attractive and well-liked. He's not book smart but he understands enough about people that he can rise to the surface in any social situation. He's a natural leader and people cannot help but to gravitate towards him. He has plenty of friends, and there are plenty of people who would kill to be his friend.

Abed is your stereotypical weird kid: socially awkward, stoic and uncomfortable. He's pretty smart but people are a mystery to him, (unless they can be related to a character from one those movies that he is oh so fond of.) Abed tends to blend in quite a lot. He is the proverbial fly on the wall; the observer. He finds it difficult to make friends, and even harder to keep them. That is, except for one person.

No one can quite describe Troy and Abed's relationship. Indeed it seems as though the right words have not yet been invented. Really, it shouldn't work, but it does. And quite well too.

Troy is the hero to Abed's zero. He is the guy who could have anyone but instead choses the guy that needs him the most. Troy is generous and funny and so openly affectionate. He's the best friend anyone could ask for. He accepts Abed for who he really is; no judgement and no attempting to change him.

Abed is the hero to Troy's zero. Confined within the cage that is popularity, Troy finds himself becoming ever more disconsolate as time goes on. He times his smiles and laughter just so - who could tell that inside he is empty? He needs Abed, maybe more than Abed needs him. Abed liberated him. He showed him that the ideals portrayed by society are exactly that - ideals. Near impossible to maintain and not worth the trouble in the first place. With Abed, Troy can be Troy; the real Troy. Not a stupid jock or another high school hero - national nobody. Abed makes Troy feel special, without Troy having to do anything other than what makes himself happy.

They're both heroes. And zeroes. And that's okay. As long as they're together, it's all okay.


End file.
